A Promise to Remember
by JunHyung-Oppa
Summary: Everybody notices that Stephanie and James are back together and the relationship between James and Lily are over and nobody knows how it happened. What secrets is James keeping from his friends?


**Disclaimer:**** I really admire the one who created Harry Potter. J.K Rowling. **

**Full Summary****: James and Lily are finally together and no one was there to ruin their relationship this time…until, The Potters receives a surprise visit from The Matthews during the summer break. Everybody notices that Stephanie and James are back together and the relationship between James and Lily are over and nobody knows how it happened. What secrets is James keeping from his friends? **

**A Promise to Remember**

**Prologue**

James Potter held on both his broom and the snitch he had just caught. Out of breath, he stared down at the snitch and tightened his grasp on it. He looked up at the stands and found nobody there. She would always be there watching him and smiling at him when they were at the Quidditch field at this hour. His surrounding was quiet. All you could hear was the wind blowing softly as it blew the autumn leaves away. Winter was just around the corner and anytime soon, Hogwarts will be covered with blankets of snow.

"_Haven't you practiced enough?" Lily asked with a smile as she looked at her boyfriend flying towards her. _

"_Have I?" James grinned and gave her a peck on her lips before flying away._

As he reached the ground, his fingers loosen and the snitch freely flew around him. He was loosing his mind, all his thought haven't been cleared no matter how much he practiced, no matter how much he concentrated on catching the snitch, his mind would always remember Lily.

He couldn't stand being away from her, it's been 2 months and there isn't a day where he didn't see her but for now, that's all he could do. He was back together with Stephanie and he couldn't get out of this relationship even if he tried.

James knelt on the ground and sat down as he let the wind carry all his problems. He closed his eyes and sighed. It only everyday was this peaceful for him, for his life and for Lily. He opened his eyes once again as soon as his eyes opened, thoughts went back to Lily. James chuckled, "It's like she's haunting me even if she's not here…" his smile dropped as he covered his face with his hands. "Don't do this to me, Lily."

Remembering the times they had together, the times they spent together, they were burnt in his heart and that there was no way he could ever forget about it. Her laughter echoed through his ears and he could still remember the smile she would always give him when they see one another. It hurts so much that he couldn't take it any longer.

"Lily…"

Lily turned around and saw Nina waving at her. She smiled and waited for her until she caught up. "I've been calling you, didn't you hear me?"

Lily gave her an apologetic smile and shook her head. "Sorry, I must have been deep in thought." She held on her books tightly and walked along with Nina. "A lot of things has been happening, I'm just, I guess, troubled."

"Don't worry, its not like our OWL's or anything are coming up. Relax; it's only the beginning of the year." Nina smiled. Lily looked at Nina, knowing she knew why she was so troubled, but also knew that she didn't want to upset her by talking about it. "This year should be great," Nina stretched her arms above her and grinned happily. "I mean, we have prom to look forward to, ah, graduation! We'll be legal to do magic outside of Hogwarts!"

Lily giggled. "Are you planning on doing something illegal when you're legal to do magic outside of Hogwarts?"

"Of course not!" Nina replied. "But you know me too well." She started laughing, Lily laughed along with her, and glad she had a friend like Nina who would always be there whether you're sad or troubled.

Suddenly, they were startled when someone came up behind them, and held on their shoulders. "Hey guys." Kaytie smiled. "What're you guys laughing about?" She asked. Lily looked at Nina and started laughing once again.

Lily's life has pretty much the same, but more fun because she can finally connect with her friends much better. Their friendship with one another was getting bigger and stronger. The only problem was, because of the problem between James and Lily; her friends weren't talking to him no more until they find out the whole truth about what had happened during the summer.

Headed to the Head Dormitory, she encountered James sitting on the chair in the common room, staring at the fire. Startled by her appearance, James stood up and stared at Lily with his eyes widen. "L-Lily..."

Lily stared at him. This man that she loved so much had hurt her deeply that the wound would be unknowingly healed. Her life changed because of him and she gave him everything she could to replay him, but instead, he hurts her like it was nothing. "Potter." Lily replied as she started heading up to her dorm.

"Wait." James reacted to her movement, not wanting her to leave. "A-Ah, wait." Lily stopped at the first stairs, her back turned to him. James looked at her back. "I know this is hard to believe after what I have done to you over the summer but, I-"

Lily suddenly interrupted him. "Do you remember your promise, James?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Lily turned around to face him; tears were flowing from her eyes. "Do you remember your promise, James?" She repeated, giving James a hard stare as her tears fell from her eyes.

"My promise?"

**I apologize for not making this sooner. I don't remember what I did after the first story I wrote. But most likely, I've been busy since it's now my final year, I have to study hard and get into (from what I planned) nursing maybe or a daycare center. My life has been hectic since my boyfriend and I got together but from all that, we're still together, so wish us luck everyone. **

**This year, for night school, I'm taking writer's craft so I may have an idea of how to write a better story now. Let me know if my writings are improving or not because you know its been so long now. **

**Please look forward to the first chapter. **

**Love you guys, 3 **

**-ninarae. **


End file.
